The present invention relates to a non-adhesive massager, and more particularly to a non-adhesive massager with conductive silicon. The massager has metal buttons extending between the massaging pad and a massaging pulse generator so as to transmit the signal from the massaging pulse generator to the massaging pad.
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional massager has multiple adhesive conductive pads 71 and a massaging pulse generator (not shown) in a console 72. Each of the adhesive conductive pads 71 has a wire 711 connecting to the console 72 so that the signal from the massaging pulse generator is able to be controlled and transmitted to each of the adhesive conductive pads 71. This type of massager suffers from the following drawbacks, such as:
1). The massaging area is limited due to the area of each of the adhesive conductive pads. Therefore, if a large area is to be massaged, the quantity of the pads is necessary to be increased.
2). While using this type of massager, the user will have to attach each of the pads on a spot of the body to be massaged. Because each pad needs a wire to receive signal from the console, after the pads are fully attached to the massaging area, there are numerous wires extending around the user, which makes the user difficult to move freely.
3). Because the area of each pad is so small that the massaging effect is doubtful.
4). The adhesion of the pad is easy to cause allergy to the user having allergic skin when using this type of massager.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved massager to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a massager having a pair of non-adhesive massaging pads and a pair of metal buttons each extending between one of the massaging pads and the massaging pulse generator so that the signal from the massaging pulse generator is able to be transmitted to the non-adhesive conductive silicon and thus accomplishes the purpose of massaging.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a massager that is able to eliminate the requirement of wires so that the user is able to move freely when massaging with the massager of the present invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional massager applied on the body of the user;
FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view showing the massaging pad and the massaging pulse generator;
FIG. 3 is an exploded perspective view showing the structure of the reverse side of the massaging pad, wherein a plastic pad is provided to cover the metal buttons;
FIG. 4 is a perspective view of the massager of the present invention;
FIG. 5 is a schematic view of the massager in use; and
FIG. 6 is an application of the massager, wherein a long adhesive belt is provided to the massager so that the user is able to attach the massager to a large area of the body.